


Of Ringpops and silly things

by tindalosBark



Series: Requestland [1]
Category: Colorless (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, and tooth rotting, request, this is Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tindalosBark/pseuds/tindalosBark
Summary: It's hard getting used to new people, it's harder to live with a person that requires so much attetion





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone the Devil speaking, so for a long time now I have been thinking about taking requests this is the first one I ever take so...bear with me.  
> and if you are thinking "Tinda are you going to be accepting requests?" the answer is yes, you can find me on tumbrl http://tindalosdog.tumblr.com/post/153718982596/welp-lets-see-what-happens , send an ask get a fic

  
It was never easy to live with Ace, he was too loud, so damn stubborn, a complete and utter mess, he needed so much attention…constant attention, all the time or else, he would do something stupid, like the day he got drunk and set in fire the mattress inside the truck, or the day she ruined Jack’s new yarn, that one time he was on cooking duty and the idiot used sugar instead of salt.  
  
Joki was barely getting used to his “roommate” when one day the short punk without asking got in bed with him, his excuse? Well just because he could and something about showing trust around him after the stabbing and kicking his face deal.  
  
All Joki knew at that moment was that he was almost completely covered by his blankets and that Ace was being a prick by poking his face.  
  
-Dude…duuuuuuuuuuude, Joki wake up, you’re crushing me- murmured Ace huffing at the lack of response -Rise and shine Joke, the Sun and Animated say good morning bitch! -  
  
-Ace…shut up, let me sleep it’s our free day…just let me sleep-  
  
-Yeah, well it’s not happening you know-  
  
-It’s not happening because you don’t shut the fuck up-  
  
-Besides that, thing is Hazel is sick and Jack is looking after her, he came and asked if we could go out and get some stuff-  
  
-Don’t wanna, sleep now-  
  
-He said he’s killing your manga collection if we refused-  
  
In one second Joki was sitting up, his hair was a complete mess and he had marks across his cheek his eyes immediately went to his little collection, it was there complete and safe.  
  
-Don’t scare me like that idiot- said the youngest while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes  
  
-I’m not scaring you man, he said we will make a nice fire pit for all that stuff-  
  
-Great, amazing- Joki let himself fall back into the bed throwing and over his eyes  
  
-Hey dude, turn around look at me-  
  
Joki groaned as he moved to look at his invader, right there laid Ace posing in what he would call a “sexy” pose, one of his hands running over his chest before flipping his hair out of his face, giving him the most charming smile he could muster.  
  
-Joki…draw me like one of your anime girls- this brought a small smile into Joki’s face making the latino smile back at him -Like what you see gurl? -  
  
-I like it when it doesn’t talk- answer the other before pushing Ace out of his bed and getting up -I will go talk to jack see that he needs in the meantime dress up, please-  
  
-But I wanna go on a shirtless adventure will you! I will look badass-  
  
-Yeah with those freckles and no chest hair, ten out of ten in the badass department-  
  
Before he could get jumped on, Joki made his way out of the room going straight to Hazel’s room.  
  
-Don’t go there, you will get sick or get anything thrown at you, she will be mad if you see her sick- came Jack’s voice, making Joki turn around to look at him -I guess Ace could wake you up, good-  
  
-Yeah, good morning-  
  
-Morning, anyway I just need you to get some medicine for her and maybe a couple of cans of soup, whatever you do after that it’s not my business, just be back before dinner, ok? -  
  
-Yeah got it, and I know, I won’t let Ace out of my sight for too long, no I won’t put a kiddie leash on him and I will keep him away from getting into fights or drunk-  
  
-Good to see you know the rules, be safe out there-  
  
A quick nod from both and they parted ways.  
  
Living with Ace wasn’t easy, driving the truck with him, that was easy. He would drum his fingers over his legs or the wheel, sometimes he would hum a song Joki had never heard, probably a song Ace liked or a new composition, sometimes he would act reckless while driving, sometime he could pass for a good boy, driving carefully and acting all civil.  
  
For Joki’s heart sake it was one of those days Ace seemed almost bored, a cigarette laid between his lips and his eyes focused on the road. He even parked like a normal person.  
  
-So, what do you say, I go for the soup you get the meds? – Ace asked taking the keys from the ignition  
  
-I don’t know I told Jack I wouldn’t let you out of my sight…-  
  
-Blue I’m wounded- his voice was laced with fake disappointment -Do you really think I’m going to mess up this-  
  
-I don’t know, do you really want me to answer that? -  
  
Ace groaned letting his head fall over the truck’s horn making it sound and slowly gathering quite the unwanted attention. Joki immediately tried to remove Ace from his spot, tugging at his jacket and waist, but the damn idiot wouldn’t move not even an inch, how was possible someone smaller than him could be this difficult to move?  
  
-Alright! If I let you go all alone will you stop this?!-  
  
Ace didn’t even respond, getting quite fast on his feet to get his backpack and running out of their vehicle.  
  
-I will see you back here in a while man, I swear on Blood Friend memory I will come back! – Ace screamed over his shoulder, still running in the store’s direction.  
  
Joki wouldn’t stop worrying over the latino, he had gone to the pharmacy got the meds they needed and went back to the truck, but Ace wasn’t there. Where he was? Had he gotten into a fight? What if he had been attacked? For what felt like the hundred time Joki checked his phone half expecting a text or a call from either Ace or Jack, hopping the screen didn’t displayed Jack’s contact info, he was sure he would het screamed at for losing Ace.  
  
Of course, he would have taken the truck and searched for his partner, but that idiot had the keys with him, so now Joki was out of the truck, his trusty bat at his side but just that, then it came to him…did Ace took his gun with him on his way out? Joki couldn’t remember, all he could think of was how dead he was, Jack and Hazel didn’t trust him that much, so coming back without the truck or Ace would be his dead sentence.  
  
-I need to find him now- he whispered -I could call him, but damn punk left his phone inside the truck, o my god I’m so dead, the moment I walk back home without him Jack will blew me up…I’m so dead, I shouldn’t have left him alone, I had one job and I fucked it up-  
  
-Nah, you didn’t, you just don’t trust me enough- hearing the raspy voice made Joki turned around to look at the other boy who in the calmest of ways raised a hand -Yo-  
  
Joki had to contain himself from the urge of bitch slapping Ace with his bat, all que could do was tuck a hand under his mask and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
  
-Damn it I was worried, it’s being an hour since you left! -  
  
-Well I’m back, kinda ok, almost got into a fight with some animated, you should have seen Joki, I was like coming out of the store and these fuckers came at me like “You wanna go mate” and I was like “Yeah brah”! But then I remember I told you I wouldn’t get in too much trouble from now on so I ran for my life, because I couldn’t just attack…-  
  
The rest was nothing but noise in Joki’s ears, he was glad Ace was back and safe, then why all he wanted to do was cry? his shoulders where shanking and he was almost sobbing.  
  
-Joki, are you even listening? - Ace let his hands drop looking up at the taller boy -Man are you alright? –  
  
-Yeah, I’m just…look I was worried, ok? As far as I know we don’t have healing cards right now and you left your phone here, so I thought something had happened to you and if that happens, I’m done man, Jack will murder me right on the spot- the blue haired boy took a breath extending his hand to get the keys -Anyway let’s go back, ok? I’m driving us back-  
  
Ace looked at him, taking off his backpack and handling the keys.  
  
The ride back was silent and monotonous, Ace didn’t sand under his breath all he did was light a new cigarette and look out through the window. Once they were back Joki handled the supplies to Jack and made a beeline for his room, not long after Ace came in looking eyes with his roommate.  
  
-Joki…can you close your eyes? -  
  
-Why? Are being a shy virgin or what? -  
  
-Just close them damn it! -  
  
The taller one looked at him for a while before closing his eyes, he could hear rustling, and what sounded like plastic being open, a candy or a bag? He wasn’t sure.  
  
-Ok open your eyes- the moment green and brown met was awkward, right in front of Joki was Ace down on one knee holding a blue ringpop -Joki I know I’m a mess and I drag you in trouble with flaps all the time, but I promise that I will try and be a better person, so…would you candy marry me? - a derpy smile appeared on his face making Joki snort at the sing.  
  
-You are a fucking idiot…but yeah I will candy marry you or whatever-  
  
In just seconds Ace was up on his feed putting the stupid looking ring on Joki’s finger laughing while doing so, but what surprised Ace wasn’t the laugh that came from Joki, but the small kiss he got on his lips, fast, almost ghostly but so warm.  
  
-Should we tell Jack and Hazel we are like…a thing or something? – Joki asked admiring his ring  
  
-Nah man, my parents will never allow or love-  
  
-Yeah you are right, they will kick me out or disown you-  
  
Both boys stared at each other laughing at the idea of the two oldest posing like Ace’s parents.  
  
-Tell you what my hot looking Blueberry wife, let’s make a pile of blankets and pillows and sleep on the floor-  
  
-Sure, why not? -  
  
So yeah, living with Ace? It was both a fucking nightmare and in some way, it was also a little blessing in Joki’s eyes.


End file.
